1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid reservoir and more particularly to a fluid reservoir for supplying a fluid to at least one master cylinder arranged in a hydraulic system of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional fluid reservoir comprising a tank having at least one fluid chamber and at least one outlet which is offset from a center of the fluid chamber and is in direct free fluid communication with the fluid chamber, it is often experienced that a fluid level in the fluid chamber falls below the outlet due to varying of the fluid level upon travelling of the vehicle, so as to thereby cause to enter the air within the reservoir into the outlet. The air entered into the outlet may be sucked into a hydraulic system by operation of a master cylinder fluidly connected to the outlet thereby causing troubles on the hydraulic system.